1991 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| TitleCount = 2nd | Coach = Rick Comley | CoachCount = 2nd | MVP = Bill Pye | MVPTeam = Northern Michigan | Attendance = 44,287 | prevseason_year = 1990 | prevseason_link = 1990 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 1992 | nextseason_link = 1992 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 1991 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 32nd conference playoff in league history and 39th season where a WCHA champion was crowned. The tournament was played between March 1 and March 11, 1991. First round games were played at home team campus sites while all 'Final Four' matches were held at the Civic Center in St. Paul, Minnesota. By winning the tournament, Northern Michigan was awarded the Broadmoor Trophy and received the WCHA's automatic bid to the 1991 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The first round of the postseason tournament featured a best-of-three games format. The team that finished ninth in the conference was not eligible for tournament play. Teams were seeded No. 1 through No. 8 according to their final conference standing, with a tiebreaker system used to seed teams with an identical number of points accumulated. The top four seeded teams each earned home ice and hosted one of the lower seeded teams. The winners of the first round series advanced to the semifinal and championship rounds held at the Civic Center. All Final Four games used a single-elimination format. Teams were re-seeded No. 1 through No. 4 according to the final regular season conference standings, with the top remaining seed matched against lowest remaining seed in one semifinal game while the two other semifinalists meeting with the winners advancing to the championship game and the losers competing in a Third Place contest. The Tournament Champion received an automatic bid to the 1991 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket Teams are reseeded after the first round Note: * denotes overtime period(s) First Round (1) Northern Michigan vs. (8) Colorado College (2) Minnesota vs. (7) Michigan Tech (3) Wisconsin vs. (6) Minnesota-Duluth (4) North Dakota vs. (5) St. Cloud State Semifinals (1) Northern Michigan vs. (4) North Dakota (2) Minnesota vs. (3) Wisconsin Third Place (3) Wisconsin vs. (4) North Dakota Championship (1) Northern Michigan vs. (2) Minnesota Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Mark Beaufait (Northern Michigan) *F Greg Johnson (North Dakota) *F Larry Olimb (Minnesota) *D Sean Hill (Wisconsin) *D Brad Werenka (Northern Michigan) *G Jeff Stolp (Minnesota) MVP *Bill Pye (Northern Michigan) See also *Western Collegiate Hockey Association men's champions References External links *WCHA.com *1990–91 WCHA Standings *1990–91 NCAA Standings *2013–14 Colorado College Tigers Media Guide *2013–14 Minnesota Golden Gophers Media Guide *2012–13 Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs Media Guide *2013–14 North Dakota Hockey Media Guide *2006–07 Northern Michigan Wildcats Media Guide *2011–12 St. Cloud State Huskies Media Guide *2003–04 Wisconsin Badgers Media Guide Category:1991 in hockey Category:Western Collegiate Hockey Association